USA
Die USA, die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, sind das wichtigste und größte Land im Metal, noch vor England. Traditionell befinden sich dort die kulturellen Zentren, in denen neue Subkulturen und Underground entstehen, an den beiden Küstenregionen, während sich im Landesinneren viele stocksteife konservative Christen-Spießer tummeln. In den USA sind fast alle wesentlichen harten Subgenres entwickelt oder mitentwickelt worden, Ausnahmen sind aber z.B. Swedish Death Metal oder Norwegian Black Metal. Die Westküste thumb|300px|Exodus – Thrash Metal-Pioniere An der Westküste ist am bedeutendsten Kalifornien im Süden. Die Bay Area ist die Gegend um San Francisco, hier begann es Anfang der 1980er mit dem Thrash Metal. Von hier kommen Exodus, Testament (The Legacy), Death Angel und viele andere. Weiter südlich davon richtung Mexiko liegt die Gegend um Los Angeles.Von hier kommen Slayer, Metallica, Megadeth, Dark Angel und die Crossover-Band Suicidal Tendencies, Metallica wurden hier gegründet. Zuvor gab es da nur Glam Metal. Östlich davon entstand in den 1990ern der Stoner Rock in Palm Desert. Ganz im Norden der Westküste liegt der Staat Washington, hier entstand Grunge mit Bands wie Mudhoney und Nirvana. Südlich davon in Oregon liegt Portland mit aktuell sehr vielen Death Metal-Bands. Die Ostküste thumb|300px|Carnivore – Crossover-Helden In New York gab es weniger interessante Thrash-Bands, Anthrax war nie so der Hammer, außer ihr legendärer Hip-Hop-Crossover I Am the Man, eine frühe Form des Nu Metal. Stattdessen kam hier der New York Hardcore und der Crossover (aus Thrash und Hardcore) mit S.O.D. und M.O.D., die Crumbsuckers und Carnivore und später Biohazard. Im Süden, in Florida, war Anfang der 1990er das Zentrum des Death Metal in Form des Florida Death Metal. Thash Metal in den USA Thrash Metal entstand in den USA, genauer in Kalifornien, Anfang der 1980er in der Demoszene von Jugendlichen, hauptsächlich in der Bay Area, aber auch im Raum Los Angeles. Etwas später in den 1980ern kam der Raum New York dazu. In der Bay Area waren die erste bekannte Band Exodus, Metallica zogen vor ihrem ersten Album hierhin zu Cliff Burton, Testament begannen als The Legacy. Im Raum Los Angeles starteten gleichzeitig Slayer, dann kamen Megadeth und Dark Angel. Crossover in den USA Crossover im Sinne des Crossovers zwischen Thrash Metal und Hardcore wurde in den USA entwickelt. D.R.I., S.O.D., Suicidal Tendencies ... Nu Metal in den USA Nu Metal im Sinne des 2. Crossover zwischen Thrash Metal und Hip-Hop wurde in den USA entwickelt. Die frühe Form lieferten Rage Against the Machine, Body Count und Downset, später kamen Korn, frühe Soulfly, Slipknot und System of a Down. Death Metal in den USA Death Metal entstand in den USA, genauer in Florida, Ende der 1980er, als Fortsetzung der Thrash-Szene mit fünf Jahre jüngeren Bands. Der zweite Einfluss war allerdings der europäische Proto-Death Metal von Hellhammer und Bathory. Mit der Etablierung des Death Metal in den 1990ern entstanden in den USA eigene Subgenres. Die Metropole New York war und ist da auch ganz weit vorne. Der erste Death Metal: Possessed, Death Florida Death Metal: Morbid Angel, Obituary New York Death Metal: Suffocation, Immolation, Incantation Slam Death Metal: ... ? Doom Metal in den USA Doom Metal hat in den USA lange Tradition, die genialen Entwicklungen kamen aber alle aus England. Der Proto-Doom kam von Black Sabbath, die Klassiker des softeren Doom Metal waren St. Vitus und Candlemass. Der Start des modernen Doom kam mit Winter und Cathedral. Die USA ... Das Mischgenre Sludge Metal entwickelte sich bereits um 1990 in den Südstaaten rund um New Orleans. Das ist die Vereinigung von Doom Metal und Hardcore, sehr schleppend, sehr ernst und mürrisch. Grindcore in den USA Grindcore ist nicht in den USA entwickelt worden, sondern in England. Dennoch ... D-Beat? Discharge Kategorie:Region